Ahora que Tengo la Ocasion
by Daya1
Summary: Ron se atreve a declararse a Hermione pero ella decide marcharse a otro pais dejandolo solo. ¿Podra el tiempo curar las heridas?


"Ahora que tengo la ocasión,  
  
quiero que hablemos los dos: tú, de mí;  
  
yo, de ti, del corazón, !que sí!"  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-.  
  
-¡Tengo prisa, Ron! Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones, si Snape nos...-.  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡No me importa Snape!-, gritó Ron perdiendo los nervios.  
  
Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común. Era cierto que la idea de pasar la tarde junto a Ron le apetecía más que una doble clase de Pociones pero... no podía permitirse que le quitaran puntos a su casa por su culpa. Además, en el séptimo año cada clase era ¡importantísima!  
  
-Perdona, no quería gritarte-, se excusó el pelirrojo sentándose en otro sofá frente a ella. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a la joven que, en cambio, lo taladraba con la mirada.  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido?-, preguntó Hermione exasperada. Sabía de sobra que Ron chasqueaba la lengua cuando estaba nervioso. Bueno, al menos esta vez no le daba por silbar o aporrear cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca.  
  
-Claro, claro-.  
  
-Bueno, ¿que es eso tan urgente que querías decirme que no puede esperar a la cena?-.  
  
-Estamos en Enero-.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Al fin te aprendiste los meses del año!-, contestó Hermione con bastante ironía.  
  
-¿Me dejas terminar? ¡Eres imposible!-.  
  
La joven bufó haciendo que su flequillo se elevara graciosamente y fuera a caer sobre sus ojos.  
  
-Como decía... estamos en Enero. Dentro de unos meses acabaremos el colegio, ya nos queda muy poco-.  
  
-¿Noto un cierto grado de tristeza en tu voz? ¿Pero no eras tu, Ronald Weasley, el que deseaba acabar el colegio con todas sus fuerzas?-.  
  
-Si... hace un par de años, ese era mi principal objetivo-, contestó el pelirrojo que jugueteaba nerviosamente con su varita.  
  
"Que nunca es bueno el momento  
  
hasta que no hay otra opción.  
  
Siempre es el mismo cuento...  
  
este último momento."  
  
-¿Has hecho que me pierda una clase de Pociones probablemente importantísima para decirme algo que sé desde que entré en Hogwarts? ¡Ya sé que en unos meses saldremos de aquí!-.  
  
-Es el único momento en que podemos hablar, te pasas el resto de la tarde en la Biblioteca y los fines de semana ni siquiera te veo el pelo con tus deberes de prefecto y demás-.  
  
-¡Estoy ocupada! Todo lo que hagamos este último curso influirá en nuestro futuro, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Tú ni siquiera has decidido que quieres hacer!-.  
  
"Hoy que tenemos la oportunidad  
  
-la tengamos o no-,  
  
nos callaremos los dos: tú, por mí  
  
yo, por ti, por no enredar, !ya ves!  
  
¿por qué será que lo hacemos?"  
  
-¡Cállate! Deja por una momento de hablar de los estudios, de tu futuro, de... ¡Hay cosas más importantes que eso!-.  
  
-¿Qué puede ser más importante que el futuro académico de dos estudiantes?- , preguntó Hermione bajando la voz debido a la rabia que corría por su cuerpo al observar a tal ignorante y despreocupado.  
  
-¡Nuestro futuro juntos!-, gritó Ron tirando su varita que fue a parar a una esquina de la habitación.  
  
"Incluso, viendo llegar  
  
ese último momento,  
  
cuando no queda tiempo, cuando no queda tiempo,  
  
para decir, siquiera:  
  
"te voy a echar de menos"".  
  
-¿De qué hablas, Ron? ¡Y deja de gritar! Harry, tu y yo estaremos siempre en contacto... Quizá tomemos caminos distintos pero no nos separaremos nunca-.  
  
-Harry y yo seremos aurores, Hermione. Y yo... yo también estoy preparando los exámenes para convertirme en animago-.  
  
Esta declaración dejó a la joven con la boca abierta. No sabía que lo tuviera tan claro... quizás porque nunca le preguntó, siempre pensó que era un cabeza loca y que... Vaya.  
  
-No... no lo sabía Ron, como nunca te veo estudiar y...-.  
  
-Eso no significa que no lo haga. El sábado tengo la última prueba, si la supero seré animago-.  
  
-¿Y en qué animal...?-.  
  
-Un halcón. Ya sabes que siempre quise volar-.  
  
-Vaya, eso es genial... Seguro que te convertirás en un gran auror-.  
  
-¿Y tú? Hasta hace poco manejabas distintas posibilidades-.  
  
-Yo... yo... Si, pensaba ser profesora de Transformaciones, ya sabes-.  
  
-Pero... pero para eso tendrás que marcharte a...-.  
  
"Si vas a irte...vete, pero no te despidas;  
  
sal de noche, sal a oscuras,  
  
sal descalza y de puntillas, niña.  
  
Vete, vete y cierra la puerta,  
  
que no quiero verte salir de mi vida."  
  
-A Bulgaria si, el primer año de prácticas es allí, en Durmstang-, contestó Hermione agachando la mirada.  
  
-Bulgaria-, murmuró Ron dando un puñetazo a la mesa que estaba junto a él. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, mirando el rojo fuego igual al color de su pelo. -Supongo que volverás a ver a Víctor-.  
  
-Ron, ya sabes que lo veo cada año. El también está estudiando para ser profesor en Durmstang y...-.  
  
-¿Te pidió el que fueras allí?-, susurró el pelirrojo apretando los puños con fuerza.  
  
-¡No! Claro que no, aparte de Asia es el único sitio donde puedo estudiar lo que yo quiero. Y mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer-.  
  
-Entonces te irás-.  
  
-Las clases empiezan en Noviembre, así que en Septiembre deberé marcharme para hacer las práticas-.  
  
-¿Lo tienes claro? ¿Vas a dejarlo todo para ir a estudiar allí?-.  
  
-Es lo que me gusta, lo que de verdad se me da bien. Tengo que intentarlo, Mcgonagall dice que es muy duro pero que tengo cualidades para ello. Yo también estudiaré para animago-, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.  
  
"No más plazos aplazables.  
  
Si ha de ser así..., adelante.  
  
Y mejor este momento, déjalo  
  
para algún otro instante.  
  
Acabemos cuanto antes,  
  
nadie tiene que arrastrarse,  
  
este último momento, vívelo, y los demás,  
  
los demás, que aguanten.  
  
Y los demás, que aguanten."  
  
-Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos-.  
  
-Bueno, tu y Harry estaréis juntos y...-.  
  
-No Hermione, no hablo de Harry... Juntos tu y yo-.  
  
-Ron, nuestros caminos son distintos, debemos hacer lo que de verdad deseamos-.  
  
-Yo deseo estar contigo, llevamos demasiado tiempo sin querer aceptar lo evidente, nosotros nos...-.  
  
-No Ron, no lo digas-, interrumpió la joven levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose frente a él. -No lo digas o no podré marcharme nunca-.  
  
-No puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí, lo sé. Pero... si puedo ir contigo-.  
  
-Por favor, no sigas... No puedes hacer eso. Toda tu familia, tus amigos... Tú sitio está aquí con Harry, con tus hermanos-.  
  
-Mi sitio está junto a ti Hermione, lo sé desde el momento en que te conocí. Todos estos años... todo este tiempo sin hacer nada... La amistad ya no es suficiente, tu lo sabes-.  
  
-Solo será un año, yo volveré. Volveré con vosotros y... y si tu quieres esperarme yo... yo estoy dispuesta a esperar Ron, ¿y tu?-.  
  
-Como quieras, pero llevo demasiado tiempo esperando. Me voy a estudiar Hermione-, contestó un Ron bastante dolido. Lo había arriesgado todo... y había vuelto a perder.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ahora no tengo la ocasión  
  
-no la tengo, que no, que más da, ya pasó-,  
  
cuánto lamento que al final  
  
no hablásemos ninguno de los dos,  
  
porque ahora nos sobra tiempo  
  
para pensar qué pasó  
  
ese último momento, cuando no tuve tiempo -ni tú-,  
  
para escribirnos versos de cuando aquellos besos."  
  
-¿Hablaste con ella, Ron? ¿Qué tal te fue?-.  
  
-Déjalo Harry, todo lo que yo haga siempre será pésimo. Se larga a Bulgaria con ese Víctor a estudiar Transformaciones y bajo ningún concepto quiero que yo vaya-.  
  
-Lo siento Ron, yo...-.  
  
-No Harry, déjala. Seguramente querrá estar a solas con él ya sabes, yo no quiero ser un estorbo-.  
  
-Ron no digas tonterías, tu sabes que Hermione te quiere, pero ella quiere lo mejor para los dos y quizás os venga bien un tiempo... Quizás deberíais hablar cuando estéis más tranquilos-.  
  
-No, no hablaremos más. Además, ¿tiempo? ¡Estoy harto del tiempo! ¡He pasado estos siete años sin una sola relación por esperarla a ella! Por Dios Harry, tengo diecisiete años y habré besado unas tres veces en toda mi vida. A la mierda el tiempo-.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?-, gritó Harry cuando Ron ya se alejaba por el camino que conducía del Lago al Castillo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
2 Años Después...  
  
"Si estás oyendo, vuelve. Ni siquiera saludes;  
  
con la luz de la mañana abre puertas a patadas niña vuelve,  
  
que no hacen falta razones me muero por verte  
  
volver a tenerte."  
  
-¡Felicidades, Ron!-.  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ronnie!-.  
  
-¡Ronald hijo, dame un beso!-.  
  
Ronald Weasley cumplía diecinueve años y él y Harry también celebraban junto a su familia y amigos que habían superado el examen ingreso a la Escuela de Aurores de Élite con una nota excelente.  
  
-Ya, ya... muchas gracias a todos, voy un momento al jardín si no os... Bah- . Pero nadie hacía caso al pelirrojo, la alegria inundaba la recien ampliada casa de los Weasley.  
  
-Ron... ¿qué demonios haces aquí solo el día de tu cumpleaños?-.  
  
-Ah Gin, eres tú. Nada, despejándome un poco. Deberías entrar, seguramente tu amorcito te estará buscando-.  
  
-¿Todavía te comportas así con él después de cuatro años, Ron?-, preguntó la pelirroja enfadad.  
  
-Es una broma hermanita, ya hice las paces con Mal... Draco, hace tiempo. Que conste que fue por ti...-.  
  
-Ya lo sé Ronnie, muchas gracias. Pero ahora me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa-.  
  
-No me...-.  
  
-¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Todavía no sabes que a mi no puedes mentirme? Ya sé que aún echas de menos a cierta morena que...-.  
  
-¿Sabes? Deberías estudiar Adivinación en vez de Medimagia-.  
  
-Solo hay que mirarte para verlo Ron, tus ojos lo dicen todo. Volverá dentro de poco ya sabes que me lo dijo en su última carta, no te preocupes más-.  
  
-Bueno, ya ha pasado más de un año... Ni una sola carta, ni una...-.  
  
-¿Cómo querías que siguiera escribiéndote si rompías todas mis cartas, Ronnie?-.  
  
"No más dudas razonables.  
  
para mi no es comparable, este ultimo momento, me robo  
  
el milagro de tenerte a cada instante.  
  
Acabemos cuanto antes,  
  
con un siglo abra bastante  
  
este último momento, es de los dos,  
  
y los demás, que aguanten."  
  
-Os dejo solos, ¡portaos bien!-, dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Te mataré Gin...-, masculló Ron entre dientes mientras admiraba a una espléndida Hermione más hermosa aún de lo que recordaba. -¿Cómo sabes lo de las cartas?-, fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.  
  
-Te conozco Ron, les puse un hechizo para saber donde iban... Y todas acababan en la basura.  
  
-Estaba...-.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Os abandoné, pero tenía que hacerlo y no ha sido tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?-.  
  
-¿Qué no ha sido tanto? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que me ha resultado todo sabiendo que no ibas a estar a mi lado? No sabes cuanto he echado de menos el estudiar toda la noche los tres juntos, como en Hogwarts. Verte todos los días y...-.  
  
Hermione lo interrumpió posando uno de sus largos dedos en los carnosos labios del pelirrojo.  
  
-Estoy aquí y no volveré a marcharme. Este tiempo me ha servido para ver las cosas mucho más claras. Seguramente a ti también te han servido, o para confirmar lo que sentías o para darte cuenta de que en realidad era una tontería. ¿De qué te has dado cuenta tu, Ron?-.  
  
Ron no contestó, tan solo la observaba. Observaba sus gestos, sus palabras, el brillo de sus ojos, su pelo suelto mucho más largo desde que se fue... Recordaba todos los detalles que había ido memorizando a lo largo de los años y ahora, retenía otros nuevos que habían aflorado en el cuerpo de la joven. Tenía una figura espléndida, el cabello largo le sentaba francamente bien, su...  
  
-¿Me estás escuchando?-, preguntó Hermione pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de Ron.  
  
-¿Eh? Si, si...-.  
  
-Ronnie, te decía que...-.  
  
"No más dudas razonables.  
  
para mi no es comparable, este ultimo momento me dolió,  
  
por culpa de un instante,  
  
Acabemos cuanto antes  
  
con un siglo habra bastante,  
  
este último momento, es de los dos.  
  
y los demas, y los demas que aguanten  
  
y los demas..."  
  
-Nos digas nada, Hermione-, la interrumpió el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo.  
  
-Te he echado mucho de menos-, contestó Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho y volviendo a respirar su aroma. -Mucho...-.  
  
-Yo también-, dijo Ron separándose de ella para enlazar los brazos en su cintura perfecta y acercarse un poco más a sus labios.  
  
-¿Sabes? Te he mentido... Este tiempo se me ha hecho interminable-, dijo la joven acariciándole la espalda.  
  
-Ya...-, susurró el pelirrojo subiendo una mano hasta su cuello y acariciando la suave mejilla de la morena.  
  
Ahora si estaban muy cerca, apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios. Compartían el mismo aire y una extraña fuerza los acercaba cada vez más pero por alguna razón, no acaban de... "juntarse". Sería porque Hermione no paraba de hablar y de hablar y de...  
  
-Estás más alto... y más moreno, y...-.  
  
-Hermione-.  
  
-¿Si...?-.  
  
-Cállate-.  
  
Por primera vez, Hermione Granger se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué? Porque Ron la besaba apasionadamente impidiendo así que usara su lengua para otra cosa que no fuera... ya me entendéis.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bueno, aqui teneis otro fic cortito, este es un Ron/ Hermione como veis, nueva categoría ya que siempre he escrito G/D, espero que no me haya ido mal xD Digamos que mas bien es un songfic porque teneis ahi esa magnifica canción de Alejandro Sanz, Este ultimo momento, que cuenta muchas verdades si si ¬¬... No dejeis todo para el ultimo momento hombre que después pasan las cosas y uno se arrepiente y... ays ^^  
  
Espero que se haya entendido el argumento, Hermione se va a estudiar, Ron la espera y bla bla bla... xD  
  
Últimamente ire publicando fics asi de este tipo que tengo ahi guardados y a los que solo les faltan algunos retoques, pero aviso desde ya que ninguno va a tener continuación a menos que sea uno que me guste muchísimo como ha quedado (cosa totalmente improbable pero bueno xD).  
  
Pues nada, saludos a todos los lectores y gracias :p 


End file.
